Gold's Secret
by GwenStark
Summary: What if Emma had a twin sister? well, in this she does her name is Amy. She goes along on the adventure Henry has instore, and becomes a friend of Mr. Gold...and maybe a little more. ( Mr. Gold/OC Rumplestiltskin/OC ) I suck at summarize...


I'm Amy Swan... Twin sister to Emma Swan, 26 year old flower shop owner -but I'm selling my shop-, I live with my sister in a small apartment in Boston. Today was our birthday, and Emma wouldn't be home till late.

I don't really look my blonde sister, I have dark brown hair, and brown eyes, slightly darker complexion than hers, and a little shorter. We don't really dress the same either...I'm dresses she's jeans, I'm cute shirts, she's big sweat shirt, all around were different from each other, beside we like the same hot coca.

I sat in the living room, in my pajama shorts and tank top, watching Alice in wonderland. My hair was in a pony tail, and say with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. I sat cross legged with a cup of lemonade in between my legs.

I squeaked when the front door opened, I could hear her snort in amusement at my out burst. "Calm down there would ya Amy?" She asked going to the fridge I got up and walked barefoot into the kitchen

"No...I will never be calm!" I giggled pouring a finger at her as she sat two cupcakes on the counter and lit the candles on top.

"You go first." Emma said crossing her arms and leaning against them on the counter. I smiled and stood beside her, glancing at her for the side.

"I think a wish is more effective, if we wish at the same time.." I said still giving a smile and wrapping an arm around Emma, who gave a half smile, and nodded.

"You never stopped dreaming did you?" Emma chuckled and I just shook my head.

"Just blow out the candle huh?" I asked and counted to three, we both blew out the candles. I wished for some kind of adventure..

And just then the doorbell rang making me squeak I have a laugh, "I guess that's adventure!" I laughed going to the door.

Emma followed "or the landlord wanting her money.." She said with a sighed as I opened the door, I blinked looking around before bringing my sites down to a little boy.

"Hello...?" I said rubbing a hand through my eyebrow length bangs.

"Hello...are you Emma?" The boy asked with a smile. I smiled and shook my head,

"No, but I'm her equally beautiful sister.." I said with a laughed, as Emma pushed me out of the way.

I went to my room with a laugh as she let the boy...who's name I heard was Henry I didn't get to figure out anything else.

Emma came in my room after at least 15 minutes, she looked freaked out. "We're going to Story Brooke main to bring this kid home..." She said gathering some of her things. I arched an eyebrow.

"Who is this kid?" I asked getting up and grabbing my purple to the knee dress and denim jacket and quickly putting it on and grabbing my black converses.

"My son..." She said in a whispered tone "were gunna bring him back home..but we might have to stay there a while." She said throwing some of her stuff into a suit case. I began soon the same thing.

"Oh my God..." I said letting my hair out of its pony tail holder, it fell and landed on my shoulders, my hair was naturally curly so I didn't have to do much to it.

"Yeah.." She said grabbing her and my suitcase I walked out if the room and smiled at Henry.

"Heya!" I smiled "so you're my nephew." I whispered to him. He nodded

"I'm Henry." He held out his hand and I took it

"Amy." I said with a smile and took my hand back, and with that we made our way to Story Brooke.

After a couple hours or so, we made it there, though I was asleep, but woke up at a bump I squeaked from the back seat of the car...I let Henry sit up front despite my sister's look.

I looked up at the white mansion and looked at it in awe. "Holy shoot...are we in like... Washington DC...?" I asked getting out of the car after Henry.

Emma chuckled "not quite..." She said and watched as she walked Henry to the front door. I stayed by the car not wanting to get involved...I'm the sister with the clear record...I know that sounds mean but..it's true...

I leaned against the car as Emma came back. I knew that look she had and I got in the front seat as she got in the car.

"...I don't like his mom.." Emma said and I watched as she gripped the wheel of her car her knuckles turning white. "Let's find a place to stay for the night." Emma said and drove off. I nodded not wanting to say a word.

We pulled up to a place called Granny's and I smiled as we walked in, it smelt like pies, and food! I laughed to myself and let Emma handle the room.

I turned around after a second and squeaked at the man that was behind me, I covered my face blushing.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, dearie." He said with a smirk. I looked at hi through my fingers and brought my hand down smiling and blushing.

"I'm sorry...I get scared easily." I laughed and reached my hand out "I'm Amy...and that's my sister Emma." I smiled pointing to my sister. The man smiled and took my hand

"Mister Gold." He smiled "it's nice to meet you both." He said and shook Emma's hand as well. I smiled at him, and watched as a girl that had a lot of red on hand him an envelope.

Mister gold nodded at us as he left. I smiled to myself and looked down. Eh, what can I say? I thought he looked pretty attractive... Emma raised an eyebrow at me as dropped a room key in my hand.

"No.." She said and began walking up the steps I followed blushing more.


End file.
